Droog Dramstrong
Droog Dramstrong lived an ordinary life of a farmers child up in the hill lands under king Rupert the Xxxix rule. His family had tilled that soil for the Nobel house Grauwulf for generations. His given name was Kad and his family was never given a last name so the took on the name Allfield. But one day when Kad was around the age of 13 he was out exploring the woods past his family’s fields, it’s when then he had his first fated encounter with the guiding force for the rest of his life. She was beautiful even without seeing her face Kad knew this woman was special. Wile staring as this beautiful figure carrying a golden horn on her hip he heard a voice soft yet commanding creep though his mind. “Young man listen to me, their is a man hiding from me in these woods. He owes me a great debt, but I am unfamiliar with these woods. Would you find him for me, I will make it worth your wile young man.” Kad without hesitation answered yes, a warmth sprung up inside him, to do a favor for a woman of her stature. He set out to find this man, Kad wasn’t a great tracker, but he knew these woods like the back of his hand. It wasn’t long till he found something out of place for these woods, blood fresh to from little experience Kad had. Kad quickly followed the trail that lead to an old ritual ground somewhere his mother had warned him not to go around for old deep dark history and magic had taken place there. The voice as soft and commanding as before said “Why are you hesitant, you are a man of the hills fearless and brave.” Whit those words Kad stepped forward and followed the blood to the center of the grounds and there in the middle of a dig out circle lay the man Kad had been looking for. Bloodied a young man lay there breathing with sword in had pointed at Kad. The young man spoke, “who are you, where is she, she won’t take me, my father promised me, he said I was protected!” As he spoke the voice crept into Kad head once more this time loud and commanding, “ That young man there killed two innocent girls from your village, but because his father is a Nobel Of house Grauwulf he was spared any punishment! That young mans life is forfeit thanks to the mothers of the young girls, they did not forget the old ways, and asked me to take revenge. But his father was crafty and put a ward of protection on him. I can not kill the man, but you my sweet sweet strong man can. Look at him he is weak, he is a coward not like you. All you have to do is kill him.” And with those word in his mind a flash of a beautiful smile appeared in his mind. Kad grabbed his sickle and starred at the young noble on the ground barely able to hold his sword up. Kad jumped on the young man, tho he was older Kad had worked the field since he was 8 and was large for his age, he quickly overpowered the noble boy. He took his sickle and without hesitation drew the curved blade across he nobles throat and as the blood poured forth he watched the anger in the boy’s eyes turn to fear. Kad felt an overwhelming presence right behind him looking over the two of them, but Kad could not turn around he was Transfixed on the boy’s eyes. As the noble boy’s eyes drew shut so did Kad’s but before darkness took him he heard the voice say “Good work my servant, but your work has only started” and again the flash of a beautiful smile in his mind, then darkness. Kad awoke to the sound of dogs barking and men yelling in the distance, he sat up his body aching and mind fuzzy. The woman no where insight but the body of the noble boy next to him still but with no eyes. The yelling growing louder the voice crept back into his mind faint but commanding no the less, it spoke one word, “run” over and over again. So Kad ran and didn’t stop running till he reached a town over Kad had only been here once before when he was much younger. He hid in a barn for a few hours then the voice called to him, “In this town lives a woman who has killed others out of jealousy, she believes to be above the law simply due to Her Relationship with one of the lower lord of house MacTire as his mistress. She has taken 6 lives that where not her’s to take.” The smile flashed in his mind “Please make even her debt my servant” before the next morning the woman was dead run through with a pike. The killer gone as fast as they arrived. And so He moves where ever the voice leads him and makes even the debts owed to her. She has led him all across the continent and many debts have been paid. All the wile the voice comforting and inspiring, always keeping him ahead of danger. It’s been 4 years since then, 3 years since leaving the boarheart lands, and in all That time the smile and voice never faltered. Till recently on the salt coast the voice stopped, and so did the champion of death. No longer stood Kad Allfield but Droog Dramstrong, the towering man now lost without the voice, and mad without the beauty of the smile, has decided to return to the boarheart lands. He is heading home!